1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording information on and/or reproducing information from a write-once disc, and more particularly, to a write-once disc, an apparatus for recording information thereon, and a method of reducing access time thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a rewritable disc, it is impossible to rewrite data to a portion of a write-once disc where data has already been recorded. That is, once the data is recorded on the write-once disc, it is impossible to delete the data and record new data thereon. Accordingly, a new portion of the write-once disc must be allotted to update the already recorded data.
In general, since only last updated information on a disc is available, a recording and/or reproducing apparatus first scans the disc to detect the last updated information. The more information to be updated, the longer the time required for scanning the disc to obtain recent information from the disc. In particular, this problem becomes more serious for a write-once disc, since whenever information is updated, the updated information is recorded at different portions of an area of the write-once disc unlike a rewritable disc. If the size of the area where information is updated is reduced to lessen disc scanning time, desired information can be detected fast, but a number of times for updating information is limited.